User blog:Verbally Inescapable/I was reading about the Scarf Theif and this came into my head
Hell yeah, headcanon time :3 So I know that Alyssa is a good character but ever since reading about the thing where Hikaru and Alyssa fought because Alyssa became narcissistic and attention-seeking due to the Scarf Heroes' expansion, I've had this idea and it's only developed. So it starts with these two girls who had a little group called the Scarf Heroes, just the two of them helping others, but Alyssa invited too many people and became corrupt and attention-seeking. There was a huge fight (like a fight-fight, with actual weapons) and it ended with Hikaru leaving and staying at home, yet she never abandoned her scarf. After that, the Scarf Heroes continued to develop with Alyssa as the leader, controlling from the HQ (Citadel?). Alyssa, after the fight, slowly became paranoid and shy of being too controlling, trying to be a mother to the other members to show them she still loved them, and she truly did. Her paranoia continued and she had nightmares of the Scarf Heroes leaving, dying, falling apart, rebelling against her, being taken, forced apart by the government, and countless more things. When waking up in a cold sweat from her nightmares, she would go to the kitchen to make herself a warm cup of tea to calm down, and everytime she did she would she shadowy figures out of the corner of her eyes. Every night she would see the shadow. Whether she be in the kitchen, crocheting, going to sleep, laying in bed with her eyes closed, she would see him in the corner of her eyes. Her paranoia grew so great that she would grow dark bags under her eyes, she probably even became delerious, and the Scarf Heroes couldn't do a thing to help, despite comforting her about her nightmares and knowing about the "Scarf Theif". One night after waking up from another nightmare, Alyssa went to the kit chen to get herself a cup of tea. She saw the shadow yet again and pursued it, finally, after all the months of chasing she had finally cornered it! But just then, a massive sword - at least 3 meters long (about 9 feet) - appeared out of nowhere, gleaming gold and copper in the dark. The shadow swung at her, and she blacked out. The next morning, a Scarf Hero found her in that same coridor with no heart beat. She died from a heart attack. So it was a hallucination caused by her paranoia, she freaked out and just... died. What a positive person I am, huh? Oh yes, I played DreamSelfy and I made my character. It's not 100% accurate so I'll draw her later but the attached picture is the basic idea. (She does have glasses, but in battle glasses are pretty annoying/difficult so she's got dem pescription aviator goggles.) (Also, happy 4th of July everyone.) Verbally Inescapable (talk) 10:25, July 4, 2015 (UTC)Verbally Inescapable Category:Blog posts